Une histoire sans fin
by Opast
Summary: Harry Potter s'éteint et fait finalement la rencontre de ce qui avait toujours été là mais caché, de ce qui était resté tapi et insoupçonné pendant des années, sans que l'on sache pourtant ce qui l'avait fait s'éterniser... Ou une revisite du sacrifice de Harry dans la Forêt Interdite. Étude de personnage.


Note : Hey ! J'ai fait une petite tentative d'écriture sur l'univers de Harry Potter, plus particulièrement en reprenant la scène où Harry meurt dans la Forêt Interdite ainsi que tout ce qui s'ensuit. Rien de dingue, je m'essaye juste et tente de prendre davantage confiance en moi... Si ça vous intéresse toujours, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture.

* * *

.

« Le présent, un conflit sans issue entre des choses qui ne savent pas mourir et des choses qui ne peuvent pas vivre. » Paul Valéry

.

* * *

Tout ce qu'avait désiré Harry Potter n'avait jamais été aussi loin de sa portée que depuis qu'il avait été introduit au monde sorcier. Son désenchantement avait été extrême, et après avoir découvert la magie et ses merveilles, apprendre qu'un mage noir tyrannique ayant attenté à sa vie en avait toujours après lui n'avait fait que confirmer à quel point il était né sous d'affreux auspices.  
De surcroît, l'ambiance nocive chez les Dursley lui avait laissé une pellicule poisseuse sur la peau dont il n'avait jamais pu se débarrasser, les stigmates d'une carence affective dont il n'avait jamais pu guérir. Gisait aussi derrière lui depuis des années le cadavre de son ancien lui du passé, avec ce voile, ce simulacre d'innocence qui l'avait enveloppé pendant un temps, mais seulement un temps.

De monstre qui vivait dans un placard sous l'escalier, Harry était devenu figure de proue d'une société à la dérive (figure qu'il n'avait ni usurpée mais ni non plus méritée), un mouton à déposer sur l'autel sacrificiel, un moyen pour une fin... Il y avait peut-être une nuance entre le blanc et le noir, un entre-deux entre le bien et le mal mais le Survivant était arrivé à un seuil jamais atteint, c'est pourquoi il n'en avait que faire de l'existence d'une zone grise, de la supposée marge d'indéfini; tout ce qui l'avait façonné et usé jusqu'à la moelle avait été engendré par un sorcier qui ne connaissait telle demi-mesure.

Oh pour sûr, Harry n'avait pas été seul, pas totalement. Poudlard avait pris soin de lui apporter de la chaleur humaine mais pas assez pour qu'il arrête de la rechercher, une aide précieuse lorsque tout semblait perdu mais qui avait toujours réclamé qu'une contrepartie soit versée. Tout ce qu'on lui avait donné, Harry Potter l'avait pris; la douleur, la perte, le blâme et tout ce qu'il pouvait fournir, il l'avait offert. C'était ce qu'on attendait de lui, ce n'était pas moins ce qu'on voulait qu'il sacrifie lui aussi... Toute liberté semblait dès lors une notion bien éloignée de sa réalité.

Au final, il ne fallait pas avoir la vie trop facile pour se risquer à la perdre, pouvait-on méditer à propos de Harry Potter, non sans une certaine aigreur. Concernant Voldemort, cette pensée s'appliquait ironiquement à lui aussi et d'une façon incroyablement pervertie. Quelque part, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que cela avait été le motif prépondérant des agissements de Dumbledore. Que Harry apprenne à lutter dès le tout début, afin qu'il ne puisse se détourner le moment venu. Préservé de toute violence, jamais il n'aurait su résister avec la passion du désespoir...

Sa dernière tâche avait été la plus difficile de toutes. Tout ce qu'il avait essuyé auparavant n'avait été que préparation pour cet acte ultime, au cœur de la Forêt Interdite. Il aurait été merveilleux de raconter qu'il aurait repris une vie normale après ça, laissant les souvenirs douloureux s'affadir avec le temps pour qu'ils soient chassés à tout jamais; avec le concours d'une femme aimante, Ginny à n'en point douter. L'histoire s'achèverait là et tout irait bien. Cependant, le monde ne semblait pas s'y accorder.  
Harry vous parlerait seulement de ça, seulement de ce qui s'était passé; les instants précédant le moment où tout avait basculé, dans la forêt. Il y avait la stérilité effilée des arbres, ses hôtes aussi discrets que farouches qui retournaient la mousse et faisaient bruisser les fourrés; tous plongés dans l'acceptation silencieuse de voir le Survivant s'en allait finalement rendre la vie pour laquelle sa mère avait tout accompli. Ensuite, il fut témoin de l'attente extatique de quelques Mangemorts et passa devant Bellatrix Lestrange, dont les yeux noirs luisaient d'une émotion indomptée, d'une joie impie qui accompagnait ses caquètements jubilatoires à peine recouverts par les suppliques de Hagrid.

Vint alors une image qui éclipsa toutes les autres, le regard miroitant de rouge et impossible à confondre de l'homme qui avait renoncé à son humanité pour être l'exception de cette loi naturelle : la mort. Voldemort était une anomalie, une abomination qui avait détourné les Ténèbres et profané la magie même en s'en servant pour d'épouvantables desseins. Harry se représentait la magie avec une déférence si proche de la vénération qu'il lui était impossible de laisser ce qui signifiait tout pour lui être traîné jusqu'au fond de l'abîme. Il devait rétablir l'équilibre, laver cet affront qui ne connaîtrait cependant jamais le pardon et pour ça, il était prêt à mourir, maintenant plus que jamais...  
Comme c'était triste qu'une personne ayant une vie à peine vécue le soit. Dépossédé d'avenir à l'instant même où il était devenu horcruxe de Voldemort, Harry ne voyait pourtant aucun autre choix. Celui-ci s'était imposé, comme tous ceux qu'il avait auparavant dû faire, même s'il se révélait décidément moins calvaire; après tout, il était prometteur d'une fin en soi.

Harry fixa son regard sur la vision cauchemardesque qu'incarnait Lord Voldemort et ne le détourna pas une fois. Son épuisement était tel que ses yeux brûlants irradiaient une douleur forte et incessante à travers son crâne et dans ce moment presque délirant, il pouvait presque à nouveau sentir le médaillon de Serpentard, chaud et lourd autour de son cou.  
Fatigué dans son corps et dans son âme, Harry fit ses adieux à sa courte mais périlleuse existence; des émotions pouvant exprimer ce qu'il ne dirait pas passèrent sur son visage, et il y avait réponse dans le silence. Il réalisait une prouesse de se dresser ainsi face à la mort, prouesse qui témoignait d'une sagesse que Voldemort ne pouvait qu'envier avec fureur car lui-même en était viscéralement incapable... N'avait-il pas pu voir qu'il s'était ruiné ? Que rien de bon n'aurait pu découler de cette violence auto-infligée ?

Des éclairs de colère allumèrent les iris écarlates, l'un des seuls sentiments qui restait encore enchaîné à la pitoyable carcasse servant d'hôte à son âme fantôme. D'un geste qui scinda l'air, les doigts entortillés autour de sa baguette, Voldemort prononça l'Avada Kedavra dans un presque murmure chargé d'animosité. Harry laissa le sinistrement familier jet de lumière verte glisser jusqu'à lui et l'inonder tout entier, le sourire empoisonné de son unique ennemi imprimé à tout jamais sur sa rétine.

-)))-

Harry n'avait jamais connu l'expérience de mort mais s'il l'était vraiment, alors cela le surprenait d'être encore si conscient. Il ressentait encore tout comme avant, peut-être même avec une acuité hors norme; un pouls battait dans sa gorge et sa respiration appuyée meublait le mets atroce qu'était ce silence impénétrable. Son environnement était bien trop vide pour qu'il soit décrit car tout était noir autour de lui, d'un noir d'encre, sauf que cette encre n'attrapait aucune lumière. En baissant le regard, il constata toutefois qu'il pouvait parfaitement se voir. Il ne savait pas où il avait atterri mais il n'y avait rien pour lui ici. La réalisation qu'il ne reviendrait plus de là où il venait le frappa. Une peur irrépressible naquit au creux de son ventre. Ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça, l'au-delà. Peut-être pouvait-il se laisser aller à son chagrin pour une fois.  
Avant que sa patience ne soit trop durement mise à l'épreuve, Harry sentit une fluctuation dans l'air, une énergie profonde mais chancelante à la fois, qui électrisa sa nuque et cribla ses jambes de frissons. Au moment où il leva le menton, il reconnut la voix de l'étranger lorsque sa bouche renversa son nom en fourchelangue et que ses paroles vinrent couler comme de l'acide.

« _Harry Potter. Nous nous rencontrons enfin._ »

Le dénommé se retourna brusquement. Les pensées qui tournaient à vide dans son esprit se dispersèrent lorsqu'il vit l'apparition, vague forme humanoïde sans relief ni organe; blanche, d'une blancheur transparente presque laiteuse qui rappelait le cartilage et semblait phosphorescente sur l'aplat de noir. Évanescente par endroits, elle s'effritait en une poussière grise qui s'évaporait progressivement dans l'air. Harry retint son souffle et hypnotisé, tendit la main, soudainement désireux de toucher pour connaître autrement qu'avec les yeux, essayant de saisir au vol les lambeaux lumineux qui restèrent néanmoins inaccessibles. La chose attrapa son geste et retint son poignet avec une consistance qu'elle ne manquait pas, mais qui demeurait légère.  
Harry était statique, les yeux dans le vague; le sens de tout cela lui échappait et il se sentait déjà partir, vers un autre nulle part. Le fragment d'âme de Voldemort logé en lui venait lui rendre sa première et dernière visite symbolique. Des mots se superposèrent alors dans le vide, la bribe d'âme parla, « _Ce que tu as fait pour moi... Personne ne l'aurait fait._ » Les rasoirs perçus dans son ton tranchaient avec la solennité de ses paroles, mais elles étaient belles ! Une histoire s'en dégageait, stagnant au dessus d'eux, sans pourtant évoquer à Harry quoi que ce soit.

Le débris d'âme poursuivit, « _Je dérivais dans le néant, laissé indéfiniment mourant lorsque tu m'as accueilli. Tu m'as accordé un répit de dix-sept ans, Harry Potter, et j'ai alors vécu par procuration à travers toi. Prisonnier de ta chair, je n'ai plus connu la douleur et j'ai découvert qu'en cherchant à esquiver la Mort, je n'avais fait que l'attirer plus encore_... _Tu as gagné Harry Potter, et Lord Voldemort reconnaît sa défaite. Tu as appris à mourir et Voldemort a peur, tellement peur._ »

Harry n'écoutait déjà plus depuis longtemps. L'autre resta seul, terriblement meurtri. Finalement, tous deux n'ont pas vécu, seulement survécus; ils n'étaient pas vivants tant que l'autre ne vivait pas vraiment, et c'était justement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas complets qu'ils n'avaient fait que survivre. Justice tordue fut néanmoins rendue et Harry put renaître une multitude de fois tandis que l'âme criminelle de Voldemort, pour ce qu'il en restait, fut condamnée à une éternité dans les limbes.


End file.
